


Love Connection

by Littlegal19844



Category: DragonBallZ
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegal19844/pseuds/Littlegal19844
Summary: This is my story about how Vegeta and Bulma got together.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Love Connection

I don't own these Chara. but I do own this story. My main Credit goes out to Goddess Ryoko for the Grammer check. And did a Wonderful job! =)

Bulma paced her room while waiting for Yamcha to pick her up. They were *supposed* to have a date 3 hours ago. Bulma sighed while looking at the clock. " Damn you Yamcha," she thought. She walked over to the mirror, checking how she looks. She wore a long red dress, with as slit up the side of her leg. The dress showd her features just perfect. "Damn I look hot... To bad Yamcha isn't here to see me, she thought." She sighed again, a few tears running down her face. She walked to her window and looked at the beautiful star-lit sky.

  
Vegeta walked out of the graviton room, sweat pouring down his bare, muscular chest and his towel around his neck. Bulma looked down to see him. As she watched him in a daze, she got a feeling she never felt before. Vegeta looked up and saw her staring at him. Vegeta smirked as Bulma went away from the window, blushing. Bulma sat on her bed and sighed again.  
"What am I thinking... he's a rude and stubborn!" she said out loud. "But damn... he's sexy."

  
Vegeta was listening to her. "Wow she looks so beautiful in that dress," he thought to himself. Vegeta smirked as he heard what she had said about him. He slowly opened the window and entered the room quietly so Bulma wouldn't notice. Bulma was day dreaming about how Vegeta gave her that kind of feeling. Vegeta went into a dark corner of her room to watch her. But the silence broke when there was a knock at Bulma's bedroom door. Bulma snaped out of her day dream and got up to open the door.  
Mrs. Briefs was standing outside the door. Bulma noticed that she wasn't her cheerful self. She look kinda upset.  
"Bulma, Yamcha is here to see you. But I think he's kinda drunk, so keep an eye on him, alright?" her mother said. Bulma looked at her for a minute, trying to figure out why Yamcha would be drunk. Yeah he drank sometimes... but he was never a heavy drinker.

  
"OK Mom, I'll watch him closely. Tell him to come up." Bulma told her Mom. Bulma went back to her room to fix herself up. Vegeta, still watching everything, was getting a bad feeling about this situation. But he didn't want to leave so soon just incase Bulma got into trouble.  
"What the hell am I thinking?! Why do I care? Am I starting to get soft?" He thought as he silently watched Bulma readying herself for that weakling Yamcha.

  
There was a knock at her bedroom door.

  
Bulma fixed her hair and dress before walking to the door. She opened the door finding Yamcha standing there wearing a T shirt and jeans. He smelled like he had been in a bar for hours. He had whiskey on his breath.  
"Come in Yamcha," she said, watching his every move very carefully. Yamcha staggerd in. He sat on her bed and patted the space next to him, hoping Bulma would come sit by him. Bulma walked over and sat next to him.  
"Bulma I'm so sorry I missed our date... but the boys came over and we had a few drinks," he said with a strange tone of voice that wasn't his. It was the voice of a person who was misleading. Bulma could tell that he was not himself. He hardly came around her home unless he had a purpose with her.  
"Well Yamcha, are your friends more important than your own girlfriend?!," Bulma said, raising her voice at him. As soon as she said it, she knew she shouldn't have. Those kind of remarks are the ones that always start the fights. And she never really likes to fight with him.

  
"No, Bulma your more important! but they came so sudden...," Yamcha lied. He was in no mood to fight with her tonight. He wanted more tonight, not just her loud mouth. Yamcha sighed in thought. If she won't, I'll just have to make her.  
Bulma looked at Yamcha trying to figure out what he was thinking about. He'd never been this quiet before. Usually they would be fighting by now. There's something wrong... maybe it's the booze he consumed. Bulma sighed.  
"What's wrong Yamcha?" she asked with concern. He didn't answer right away, which worried her. Yamcha shook his head.

  
Vegeta was watching this from his dark space in the room. He was confused. Bulma was all dressed up for him and he comes here in T shirt. He watched them very closely because something in his heart told him the atmosphere wasn't right.  
Bulma stood up. She was about to tell him he better get going, when Yamcha got up and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, but he put more hunger in his kiss. This was not usual for him. Bulma broke away. She just stared at him for a few minutes; then spoke. "Yamcha it's not right to do it right now. Your not yourself." She turn around to open the door but he grabbed her arm. He turned her back to face him.  
Vegeta couldn't see what Yamcha was doing because he was in front of Bulma.

  
Bulma was taken by surprise. She never really saw him be this forceful to her before. "Yamcha, you should go home your not thinking straight!" protested Bulma.

  
Yamcha ignoreed her cry and pulled her closer to him. Bulma tried to get to the door but Yamcha put his arms around her. He leaned towards her, staring at her blue eyes. Then their lips locked in a sweet, passionate kiss.  
Bulma knew that this isn't like her Yamcha, and she broke away. But Yamcha pulled her even closer untill their bodies touched. He kissed her again but more rough than usual. He slowly moved his left hand to the zipper of her dress. He pulled it down while his right hand grabed her ass hard. Then he started to kiss her soft and tender neck. Bulma used all her strength to try to push him away.

  
"Stop! This isn't like you!" she pleaded, trying to reason with him. "Damn he's to drunk to listen to me. All he wants is Sex!" she thought angrily.  
"All I want is you" he said in a seductive voice. "She'll give me what I want" he thought to himself. "But Bulma, you know, that you like it" he purred to her. A million questions ran through Bulma's mind.  
Right now she was having mixed feelings for him. It was like she loved another man instead of him. Then it came to her mind. "Vegeta! "she thought, "I love him now." All though there were times she yelled at him, that was only because she loved him. A worried look crossed her face. What would happen if she told Yamcha now? "Maybe I shouldn't," she thought, "not in his state of mind. But if I do... he might stop this"

  
"Yamcha, I don't love you anymore" she said with caution. He looked at her in shock. He couldn't get out the right words. He was heart broken and a little bit angry. "But who could be the other guy," he thought.  
Vegeta was watching them. "Finally that woman tells off the weakling", he thought. But he didn't like seeing Yamcha get so forceful on her. Right now from his location he could only see Yamcha's back; however, he could still hear every word of their little talk.  
Yamcha was not happy about the news. He looked Bulma up and down. "She was probably looking good for her other man instead of me! " he thought. "If you don't want to be with me then why are you wearing that?!" he asked angrily.  
"Well, I was wearing this for *you*. But now I realize that you don't care about me, Because you came here like *THAT!*," she said trying not to yell.

  
"What did I do!? I came here because I want you and I WILL GET WHAT I WANT!" he yelled at her. Which made her jump back a little. Just then, Yamcha grabbed her wrists to pull her back.  
"Let me go NOW!" she cried. The situation started to scare her. He had an iron grip on her. Then he puts both of her wrists in his left hand, leaving his right free. With his right hand he pulled her closer to him.  
"You Bastard! Let me go NOW!" she yelled. Then she got an idea that would get him good. Bulma kneed him in the balls. Yamcha yelped in pain and fell to his knees. But his left hand never let go of her wrists.  
Yamcha got up with an angry look on his face. "How dare she kick me!" he thought. "You shouldn't have hit me" he said looking at Bulma with danger in his voice. He raised his hand to hit her.  
Bulma closed her eyes getting ready for the hit, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find that Vegeta grabbed his hand before he hit her. She silently thanked Vegeta.  
Vegeta was pissed at that Yamcha was going to hit her. Deep down he knew that the feeling was love, But his pride blocked it from him. Vegeta looked at Yamcha with anger.  
"Don't you even DARE hit Bulma!" he snarled at Yamcha. Vegeta squeezed his hand.

  
"Owww!" Yamcha cried out in pain. He let go of Bulma's wrists and went to punch Vegeta in the Chest. Vegeta caught his hand.  
"Now Yamcha, you really think you could take down the Prince of the Saiyans?" Vegeta asked in a mocking tone. Then Vegeta kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying through the window. Yamcha landed on his feet, just when Vegeta landed behind him.  
"You tried to hurt and abuse Bulma, so now your going to Pay!" Vegeta yelled at him. Yamcha tried to do a round house kick to him but Vegeta faded before it connected. Vegeta appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. This sent Yamcha flying to the ground, But he got back up when Vegeta flew at him at high speed. He Punched Yamcha in the stomach, sending him flying to a wall. Yamcha barely got up when a huge Ki Blast hit him. When the smoke cleared, Yamcha blood stained and hurt. Vegeta walked over to him.

  
Bulma was watching the whole fight from her broken window. She went out of her room, and out her front door. She wanted to know if Vegeta was all right. She stop at her back porch. She listened to their conversation.  
"Why in the hell was you watching us?!" Yamcha asked angry.  
"Well, first of all you don't touch MY Bulma." Vegeta snarled. "Wait did I just say that?!" thought Vegeta.  
Bulma was totally surprised when she heard Vegeta say that she was his. "Now I know that he loves me. He doesn't have to say it... I know..." she thought.  
She walked over to where they stand. Her eyes met with Vegeta's and she saw the love that he had for her. Right then she wanted to hug him so bad, But wasn't sure if she should just yet. Then she looked at Yamcha, still angry at him.  
"Bulma, I am so sorry about everything tonight! Can I ever make it up to you?" said Yamcha in his puppy dog voice. "I hope it ain't over, but the way they looked at each other when she came out... NO! It cant be! I'm the only one for her!" He thought.  
"Don't pull that one on ME! Your the one that messed up! We are DONE!" she yelled at him. Yamcha finally accepted the fact that they were together now. Vegeta smirked at the situation. Now he can have Bulma to himself. He has been noticing that they were forming a bond.

  
Bulma could feel Vegeta's emotions. It was so strange to her. She didn't know what to call it; however, it felt like some sort of bond. The feelings of love for her beyond the barrier of his pride. She kept thinking of him while Yamcha just watched her stare out into space.  
"I'll give you a senzu bean then you leave here. Understood?" she told Yamcha. He nodded while Bulma gave him one. He ate it and all his pains went away expect of the pain he felt by losing Bulma. Yamcha said good-bye to her and flied off, trying not to look back.

  
Bulma turned to talk to Vegeta about what happend. Vegeta looked like he changed in face expression. He didn't look like his cold self any more. She walked a little bit towards where he was standing, when he spoke up.  
"Woman, what do you want now?" he asked in his unusual cold voice.  
"I wanted to know if you have any feelings for me. I feel so different around you. Don't you feel it too?" she asked.

  
Vegeta didn't answer her questions verbally, but picked her up. She giggled at the way he was acting. He flew with her through the broken window of her room. Carried her to the bed and sat her down.  
"Bulma, your the ugliest person I've ever seen in my life." Vegeta said but not in his cold or hateful voice. Something told her that whatever he said was the opposite of what he meant.  
Vegeta leaned down to her face and bite her nose, not too hard. "That's the way Saiyans kiss there mates." Vegeta told her. Then he moves his lips to meeting hers in a passionate kiss. "His lips are so warm" she thought while kissing him back deeply. She closed her eyes while their tongues danced inside each other mouths.

  
She has finally found her own true love. That she's been waiting for all her life.

Please Review and Hope you like it. I wrote this back in 2000. My first ever fanfiction  
And again Special Thanks to Goddess Ryoko!


End file.
